1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a refrigerator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a malfunction preventing device and a method thereof, which ignores an input signal produced by electricity capacity variation because of moisture to prevent a malfunction of a refrigerator.
2 . Discussion of the Related Art
Refrigerators typically have plural storage compartments in which food items are stored and a predetermined side of the storage compartment is opened to allow a user to put in or take out the food items through.
A door is coupled to the opened side to open and close the storage compartment.
In addition, a control device is provided in the refrigerator and a user may control temperature, humidity and lightning of the storage compartments by using the control device. The control device may be commonly provided on a front surface of the door coupled to the storage compartment, such that a user can control the control device without difficulties.
Recently, exterior material such as glass or resin has been attached to the front surface of the refrigerator door to enhance an overall exterior beauty.
As shown in FIGS. 4 to 6, an assembly process of the conventional refrigerator will be explained. A control device 30 is mounted inside an exterior material attached on a front surface of a door 20 coupled to the conventional refrigerator 10. Buttons 90 of the control device 30 and a displaying part are typically exposed outside.
The control device 30 is commonly formed in a plate shape and the display part is mounted on a front surface of the control device 30 to display operational conditions of the refrigerator 10 and control information selected by a user. Also, plural buttons 90 are provided on the control device 30 and a user pushes the buttons 90 to control the control device 30.
The exterior material 40 is attached on the front surface of the door 20 to enhance an overall exterior beauty of the refrigerator 10 and it is formed in a plate shape that is identical to the shape of the door 20. Recently, it has been developed that a glass plate or a resin plate is attached on a front surface of the door 20.
As a result, the control device 30 is attached to a rear surface of the exterior material 40 and the display part as well as the buttons 90 provided on the front surface of the controlling part 30 may be exposed outside.
As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, to expose the display part and the buttons 90 outside, an opening 41 is formed at a predetermined portion of the exterior material 40 and the front surface of the control device 30 is exposed through the opening 41 when the control device 30 is attached to an inner circumferential surface of the opening 41.
At this time, an outer front surface portion of the control device 30 is attached to the inner circumferential surface of the opening 41 and a fixing member such as a screw and variation of it fixes the control device 30 to the rear surface of the exterior material 40. Thus, the display part and the buttons 90 of the control device 30 are exposed outside through the opening 41 of the exterior material 40.
As a result, when he/she tries to control the refrigerator 10, a user uses the display part and the buttons 90 exposed through the opening 41 of the exterior material 40.
In addition, there have been developed a static electricity switch that can sense a minute static electricity produced at a user's body without a user's direct contact and a control device that is operated by the static electricity switch.
However, if the above static electricity switch is used, an electric capacity near the static electricity switch might be variable because of external moisture. As a result, even when a user does not input a predetermined command, a controlling operation may be performed regardless of the user's intention, which might be a problem.